An embodiment relates generally to energy management in vehicles.
Electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicle utilize electrical stored electrical energy to power vehicle operating system such as an engine as well as a plurality of electrical devices within the vehicle. Various energy sources may be used to restore power to the vehicle energy storage device during recharging periods. Such energy sources may include solar energy, home area energy (e.g., wind turbines and other energy generating devices around a home), and electricity from an electric grid. It is the consumer's choice to select which energy source to choose from apart from a default strategy in the vehicle's control unit. A consumer's choice may not always be the most ideal choice from an economic standpoint (e.g., costly to draw from a grid during peak times) or non-practical (e.g., solar energy when light radiation is not sufficient).
It would be beneficial to have a management system that could advise which alternative is the best re-charging strategy given the time restraints and environmental conditions and vehicle conditions.